


Ceci n'est pas une Café. / Isso não é um café.

by marimbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, My First Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimbs/pseuds/marimbs
Summary: Em francês, "seigneur-terraces"  é a expressão usada para pessoas que passam muito tempo em Cafés, mas gastam muito pouco.Raven trabalha em um Café. Eve é a personificação de "seigneur-terraces".





	1. A garota do Café

O dia já estava claro quando Eve abriu os olhos, um pouco incomodada pela luz. A garota olhou para o relógio despertador em cima da estante ao lado de sua cama e sorriu. Ainda eram oito da manhã. As cortinas e janelas abertas eram uma velha tática para ajudá-la a acordar cedo. E sempre funcionava.

O relógio estava programado para despertar dali a uma hora, mas Eve pensou bem e decidiu que já que já havia acordado, melhor seria despertar de vez. Ela se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas e esfregou o rosto – definitivamente não era uma pessoa matutina, mas estava tentando o melhor para se adaptar.

A garota olhou em volta do novo apartamento que não era tão novo assim e pensou que precisava urgentemente de deixá-lo mais a sua cara, afinal aquele seria seu novo lar. Ela se mudara para lá há uns três meses, mas desse trimestre, se tivesse passado uma semana inteira no apartamento, seria muito. Eve gosta de viajar, e como aquelas tinham sido suas primeiras férias de verdade em um longo período de tempo, quis aproveitar o máximo delas.

Usando apenas um blusão e uma calcinha para dormir, ela se levantou e foi até a janela. Era uma vista bonitinha, a cidade – que ela ainda não conhecia direito – era acolhedora. Da janela, podia ver o quão heterogêneo era o lugar: casinhas antigas e casas modernas, misturadas com prédios altos e baixos. Lugar novo, apartamento novo, pessoas novas, trabalho novo.

Eve olhou novamente para o relógio, calculando quanto tempo livre teria até ter que ir trabalhar. Tempo suficiente para dar uma volta pela vizinhança. Ela vestiu uma blusa que parecia grande demais – mas caía como luva em sua personalidade despojada – e tinha como estampa o famoso desenho de um cachimbo, e logo abaixo o escrito “Ceci n'est pas une pipe.”, calças jeans e um coturno surrado, marrom como a blusa.

A garota parou de frente ao espelho e tentou ajeitar seus cabelos castanho-escuros – que por pouco não chegavam à nuca – em algo parecido com uma franja, já que à frente seu cabelo era ainda mais curto que na parte de trás. Quando se deu por satisfeita, Eve pegou sua bolsa que arrumara na noite anterior e seu velho Ray-Ban aviador companheiro de guerra e desceu as escadas do apartamento.

A sua Triumph Boneville – moto que a custara anos de poupança para comprar – a esperava no estacionamento do prédio. Ela colocou o capacete e deu partida na moto. A cidade estava num clima gostoso e a garota passeou pelo seu bairro inteiro, até achar um simpático café aberto em uma rua perto da de seu local de trabalho.

Quem a atendeu no caixa foi um velho bigodudo que tinha um sotaque forte e parecia ter saído de um desenho animado antigo, mas ele parecia ser simpático. Ao menos a tratara com educação e a entregara seu pedido com desejos de um ótimo dia e um bom apetite. Comeu ali mesmo o café da manhã, que se resumiu em um misto quente e um café pequeno. Depois de comer, pediu um chá gelado de hortelã grande para viagem.

Já estava na hora do trabalho então Eve se apressou até a moto e correu com ela até a escola que trabalhava. Ela se apresentou aos alunos e deu todas as aulas que precisava no dia. Um amigo, Jasper, fora quem a recomendou como nova professora de Francês, trabalho que ela aceitou de bom grado, já que passou os últimos anos estudando para poder se especializar e ter permissão para dar aula.

Eram quase quatro da tarde quando ela estava liberada para sair, mas ela não queria ir para casa, porque ainda não parecia um lar, então teve a ideia de fazer compras online para mobiliar o apartamento do jeito que queria. A garota não tinha muito dinheiro sobrando, mas não faria mal transformar aquele apartamento ainda impessoal em um lar.

Eve subiu em sua moto e escutou o motor gemer ao dar a partida, ficou perambulando pelas redondezas da escola até acabar novamente no Café, que só agora tinha lido a placa com o nome “La Casa Del Caffè”. Ela desceu da moto e sentou na parte de fora, onde não era coberto e ela poderia sentir o vento em seu rosto.

Sentada na mesa, com o computador aberto em um site de itens usados e com o carrinho já com algumas bugigangas, ela ainda não havia feito nenhum pedido de comida ou bebida, até que percebeu que estava com fome então apertou um botãozinho em sua mesa que chamava alguém para fazer o atendimento.

Olhou em volta e percebeu uma garota vindo em sua direção, ela era muito bonita, aparentava ter alguns anos a menos que Eve, tinha o cabelo claro, preso em um coque frouxo, o que deixava algumas mechas caindo por trás e do lado de seu rosto. Ela estava de jeans e com a blusa branca de uniforme do local, com um broche no bolso da blusa escrito “S. Raven”.

Eve, que já a olhava, elevou os olhos para seu rosto e a menina a encarou de volta. Os olhos muito azuis de Eve encontraram o âmbar do olhar da menina e as duas sorriram, com uma súbita simpatia.

\- Oi, eu sou a Raven. Gostaria de fazer algum pedido?

Eve riu, por ter achado aquilo um pouco formal.

\- Bonjour, Raven. Eu gostaria de um chá matte e uma torta.

\- Torta de que? – Perguntou a garçonete.

\- Da que você mais gostar. – Eve falou, piscando um olho para a menina.

Ela foi rindo buscar o pedido e quando voltou, Eve estava com o rosto franzido de frente ao computador. Quando viu que Raven chegara com o pedido ela virou de súbito a tela para a menina.

\- Preciso de ajuda, não consigo me decidir. – Eve falou.

Raven colocou o pedido na pesa e se inclinou pra mais perto do computador. As duas permaneceram encarando a tela por um tempo e Eve ficava passando as duas imagens de dois abajures distintos; um deles era um globo terrestre colorido, que não tinha nome nenhum dos países, suas capitais ou oceanos, apenas o desenho de tudo; o outro era um abajur psicodélico azul daqueles que tem bolas de luz que sobem e descem.

\- Gosta de viajar? – Raven perguntou.

\- É uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer. – Respondeu Eve.

A garota pensou um pouco para responder.

\- Quando eu era mais nova eu queria muito abajur de lava desses. – E apontou para o azul. – Mas acho que esse do globo é lindo, e diferente e... Não sei... Parece com você, de alguma forma. – Raven fez uma pausa, parecendo quase preocupada com o que tinha dito. – Mas eu não conheço você, então eu posso estar muito enganada sobre isso.  
Eve riu da explicação da garota – de alguma forma parecia tão sincera, mesmo sem que se conhecessem de fato – e colocou o abajur de globo no carrinho.

\- Você não está enganada. Tem razão, sabe?! E bom gosto. – Ela sorriu, fechou a tela do notebook, o afastou e tomou um gole do chá. – Alias, eu podia usar alguma ajuda para escolher mais algumas coisas aqui. – Eve faz uma pausa, analisando a expressão surpresa e quase um pouco triste de Raven. – Eu sou nova na cidade, e ainda não conheço quase ninguém... Perdoe-me se estou abusando da sua boa vontade de alguma forma.

\- Não, de forma alguma. – Raven se apressou a dizer. – É que eu tenho um compromisso hoje de noite.

Eve deu de ombros.

\- Eu tenho tempo. – Elas sorriram uma para a outra. – Enfim, de que é minha torta, senhorita?

\- Bom, o chá é meio amargo, então achei que combinaria com algo doce para compensar.

Enquanto a loira falava, a outra partia um pedaço da torta para comer.

\- Amora, blueberry e framboesa. – Raven declarou, soando orgulhosa.

\- É, realmente um bom gosto.

A garota agradeceu e foi atender os outros clientes. A Casa já havia esvaziado muito desde a hora que Eve chegara – ela já estava lá há muito tempo. As luzes do lado de fora estavam acesas e a noite já caía por inteiro quando Eve resolveu ir embora para o apartamento. Ela se despediu de Raven e subiu na moto.

Apesar de escuro, não estava muito tarde, por isso Eve foi dirigindo a moto pela cidade. Deu voltas e mais voltas e explorou por muito tempo, acelerava em retas vazias apenas para sentir o vento frio batendo em seu rosto. Ela gostava do frio. Ao chegar ao seu prédio, guardou a moto e subiu para o apartamento.

Eve fez questão de deixar as janelas abertas novamente, para que o vento frio entrasse e para acordar bem no dia seguinte.


	2. O turno da noite.

O despertador tocou às seis da manhã e Raven abriu os olhos pensando que ela definitivamente não dormira o suficiente. Depois de seu turno no Café, ela foi ajudar um grupo de amigos que tinha uma banda em uma apresentação em um bar local. O cajonista quebrou um dedo e os amigos pediram que ela o substituísse por um tempo, e como ela ganharia parte do cachê, ela aceitou a oferta. Como já havia apresentações marcadas para algumas semanas seguintes e ela se sentia exausta logo depois da primeira, ela estava começando a se perguntar se valeria mesmo a pena.

A garota morava sozinha e um quarto alugado em cima do Café. Tinha um banheiro no quarto, mas a cozinha era improvisada em um canto da suíte, onde ela tinha um armário em que ficavam coisas como biscoitos e junkfoods em geral e o microondas. Um mini frigobar vermelho ficava no chão, perto da cama e em cima dele uma pilha de livros.

Raven levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro tomar banho para tentar melhorar o rosto inchado de uma noite pouco aproveitada e para tentar despertar completamente. O banho foi rápido, assim como a velocidade com que vestiu o uniforme e prendeu seu cabelo novamente em um coque desajeitado. Ela desceu até a Casa e se deparou com seu chefe, Joe, já preparando as coisas para abrir o estabelecimento.

\- Bom dia, Joe. – Ela respirou fundo. – Hmmm, que cheiro gostoso, os pães doces já saíram? – Perguntou, indo em direção a cafeteira e pegando para si um café.

\- Bom dia, So-Raven. – Ele sorriu como quem se desculpa. – Acabaram de sair. Coma um antes de abrirmos.

A menina fez o que ele disse. O pão doce com o café forte era um dos cafés da manhã preferidos dela, então aproveitou cada gole e mordida da refeição. Assim que terminou de comer, Joe avisou que abriria a loja e ela já foi em direção ao caixa.

Apenas alguns minutos depois de aberto, os clientes começaram a chegar, e o trabalho começou a acelerar. Depois do horário de pico do café da manhã, ficava tudo muito tranquilo na Casa e apenas uns três clientes ficavam na mesa.

Raven estava olhando para baixo, contando o dinheiro que o ultimo cliente deixara e percebeu que já havia alguém na fila, antes de levantar o olhar para a pessoa ela já começara a falar.

\- Bom dia, em que posso... – Quando viu o rosto de Eve, abriu um sorriso simpático. – Oi!

Eve entregou a ela a notinha e o dinheiro do café da manhã que tomara. A transação continuava enquanto falavam.

\- Olá, Raven. Bom dia! Eu não vi você aqui ontem de manhã. – Comentou Eve.

\- Era meu dia de folga. – Ela respondeu, entregando o troco. – Tudo bem com você?

\- Tudo sim, e contigo?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Fico feliz.

Eve sorriu e já estava virando as costas para ir embora, quando Raven a chamou.

\- Ei, aquilo de te ajudar com as coisas ainda está de pé? – Ela disse, e isso fez Eve rir.

\- Você sabe que é só uma desculpa pra fazer amizade né?

Raven fez que sim com a cabeça e Eve riu, assentindo com a cabeça também.

\- Meu turno da noite acaba às nove.

\- Antes disso eu já vou estar aqui.

Por algum motivo, essa fala de Eve fez Raven ficar mais ansiosa do que deveria sobre o encontro noturno com a nova amiga. A garota dos olhos azuis, cujo nome Raven ainda não sabia despertava na loira um interesse e uma curiosidade ímpar.

O turno da manhã era bem curtinho e terminava antes do horário de pico do almoço, então depois que Eve foi embora, não faltava mais muito tempo para o intervalo de Raven. O garoto que substituiria Raven no turno da tarde tinha acabado de chegar, então ela foi até Joe dizer que tinha terminado.

\- Joe, estou subindo. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me ligar.

\- Vá descansar para mais tarde, menina. – Ele falou, acenando calorosamente com a mão.

Raven subiu para o quarto e deitou na cama. Apensar de estar cansada, não conseguiu dormir assim que deitou. Pensou em sair e tirar algumas fotos, mas estava muito cansada para isso, então depois de vários minutos apenas encarando o teto, conseguiu cair no sono.

Duas horas depois, Raven acordou e aproveitou o resto do tempo livre para ir a uma gráfica revelar algumas fotos que tirara dias atrás. Ao voltar pro quarto – já com as fotos – colou suas preferidas junto a algumas outras que ficavam coladas na parede de seu quarto.

A essa altura, faltava apenas alguns minutos para o seu segundo turno do dia começar, então a menina calçou seus tênis e desceu até o café. Quando Raven pegava o turno da noite, Joe deixava as chaves do estabelecimento com ela, já que seria mesmo a ultima a sair.

Tudo estava muito tranquilo no Café e Raven se revezava com os outros colegas de trabalho entre servir os clientes, pegar os cafés e ficar no caixa. Quando Eve chegou, Raven estava na maquina de café, então não a viu chegar – na verdade só percebeu a chegada quando o revezamento trocou e ela foi servir os clientes.

Raven avistou Eve de longe, - estava sentada em uma das mesas da parede daquelas de sofá, com o capacete da moto em cima da mochila, que estava na mesa, ao lado de um copo grande de café – a garota de cabelos curtos não era difícil de se identificar; ela usava uma bandana azul com detalhes verdes amarrada como uma faixa em sua cabeça, uma blusa lisa verde clara e shorts jeans desfiado.

Eve estava linda, parecia ter acabado de sair de um show de rock dos anos 80 e Raven queria muito poder fotografa-la do jeito que estava, mas em vez disse, apenas foi até a mesa lhe dar oi.

\- Chegou faz tempo? – Raven perguntou.

Eve olhou para cima e sorriu para a menina.

\- Eu te vi entrando para fazer os cafés.

\- Epa. – Raven disse. – Então já faz um tempinho sim.

Eve pegou o café à sua frente e tomou o ultimo gole.

\- Quer mais um café? Chá?

\- Talvez depois.

\- Ainda falta uma hora pro meu turno acabar.

\- Não se preocupe, eu trouxe o que fazer.

Só agora Raven notara uma folha de caderno – com algumas palavras que ela não entendia – e uma caneta na frente de Eve.

\- Certo. – Ela disse. – A gente se fala mais tarde.

O relógio demorou a hora inteira que faltava, mas quando passou, quase todos os clientes já haviam ido embora, com exceção de Eve. Ela estava observando Raven, que vinha em sua direção segurando dois copos de café, quando o rapaz que também trabalhava na Casa a puxou para um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

Raven parecia feliz com aquele afeto e Eve sentiu que ao ficar olhando, estava invadindo a privacidade da menina, então desviou o olhar. Ela levou um pequeno susto quando viu um copo sendo empurrado em sua direção na mesa, então olhou para cima apenas para encarar a menina loira que a olhava.

\- Agora já é depois? – Raven perguntou.

Eve riu ao ouvir a pergunta, pegou o café e tomou um gole, antes de dizer:

\- Claro. – Disse, e depois sorriu, e apontando o rapaz com a cabeça perguntou – Namorado?

Raven gargalhou alto, meio surpresa com a pergunta e se adiantou a negar.

\- Oh meu Deus, não! De jeito nenhum. – Ela ainda estava rindo quando se sentou ao lado de Eve. – É mais como um irmão adotivo.

\- Irmão adotivo?

\- Longa história. – Raven disse, quando olhou para baixo e notou um desenho de uma maçã verde e uma cartola em cima na coxa esquerda de Eve. – Ei, você tem uma tatuagem?! – Raven se inclinou para olhar melhor. – O que é?

Eve riu.

\- Mais de uma na verdade. Te falo sobre essa tatuagem se você me contar sobre esse seu “irmão” – Eve disse, colocando as aspas imaginarias com os dedos.

Raven revirou os olhos.

\- Não é uma historia legal.

\- A minha também não. – Pontuou Raven.

Ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos, então Eve começou a falar.

\- É uma releitura de um quadro de René Magritte – Ela disse o nome do artista com um pouco de sotaque. – ele é meu pintor preferido, desde criança. Isso me lembra meus pais. – Ela tentou dizer isso casualmente. – Foi a ultima coisa que fizemos juntos. Ir ver essa peça.

\- Ficamos no mesmo orfanato e passamos por varias casas de família juntos. No fim das contas ele acabou sendo adotado e eu não. – Raven disse e Eve a olhava com compaixão. – Não precisa me olhar assim. Tá tudo bem agora.

As duas tomaram goles de seus cafés.

\- Que jeito mais pesado de começar uma amizade. – Raven disse e as duas riram. – Falando em começos... Eu não sei o seu nome.

\- Eve. – Ela disse, rindo um pouco.

\- Só Eve?

\- Evelina, mas prefiro Eve. – Ela disse. – E você? O que é o S do seu nome?

\- É Sofia, mas quase ninguém me chama assim. Eu me apresento como Raven, então só quem me conhece há mais tempo sabe que me chamo Sofia.

\- Sophie. – Eve disse, com pronuncia francesa. – Porque Raven? É seu sobrenome?

A loira riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não é exatamente um sobrenome, mas é como se fosse. Bom, eu não tenho um sobrenome de verdade, então eu uso Raven. Sofia foi o nome que alguém do serviço social me deu quando eu era bebê. Quando eu tinha uns dez anos mais ou menos eu quis escolher um pra mim...

\- Continue... – Eve disse, interessada.

\- Eu sempre gostei muito de ler, desde criança. Mas eu me mudava muito, então não podia ficar carregando livros nas malas, então carregava algo mais pratico: HQs. Eu lia muito historias em quadrinhos e eu gostava de uma personagem, a Ravena. Ela era uma garota forte e não tinha medo de nada, acho que eu queria ser assim. Enfim, a partir daí fiz as pessoas me chamarem de Raven.

\- Raven é bem legal, mas eu gosto de Sophie.

\- Pode me chamar do que você quiser.

Elas sorriram uma para outra, então Raven disse:

\- Tá, você disse que não conhecia gente daqui, então... De onde você é?

\- França. – Ela disse, com naturalidade.

\- Sério? Você praticamente não tem sotaque. Eu não saberia dizer.

\- É que minha mãe era daqui, então cresci falando as duas línguas.

\- Não acredito que você já cresceu sendo bilíngue! – Raven disse, impressionada.

Eve apenas riu e tomou mais um gole do café.

\- Você escreve cartas? – Raven perguntou a Eve, apontando para o envelope.

\- A minha avó é louca por cartas e nada versada em tecnologia, então é assim que a gente se fala normalmente. Às vezes ela me liga, mas só quando é algo urgente.

\- Você é muito ligada a ela?

Eve fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Eu fui morar com ela depois da morte dos meus pais, e até antes disso eu e ela éramos muito grudadas. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Estamos falando muito de mim. Fale de você.

\- Sua vida é provavelmente mais emocionante que a minha. – Riu-se Raven. – Tudo que faço é ficar aqui. Sério, o tempo todo. Só saio quando preciso fazer alguma coisa fora de casa.

\- Fala como se morasse aqui.

\- Eu moro. – Ela riu. – Tenho um quarto lá em cima. Foi legal da parte do Sr. Joe me deixar morar aqui. Acho que ele até gosta disso, porque aí tem alguém pra ficar aqui e vigiar as coisas.

\- E aí você tem café grátis a hora que quiser. – Eve brincou, depois continuou. – Então mora sozinha?

\- Sim. Quando fiz dezoito anos eu não era mais problema do governo, e eu já trabalhava aqui junto com o Adam, o meu quase irmão, então eu já conhecia o Joe e conversamos sobre eu ficar aqui, acertamos as coisas e agora já faz uns dois anos que moro aqui.

\- Ah, que bom que no fim as coisas deram certo.

\- É... – Raven sorriu. – Mas e você?

\- Eu me mudei para essa cidade há uns três meses. Um amigo me arranjou um emprego aqui. O emprego que eu queria, na verdade. Mas desses três meses, mais de dois eu passei viajando, por isso não conheço quase nada daqui. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Bom, com exceção daqui e do trabalho.

\- Bom, não é como se tivesse vários lugares para se conhecer. Não é uma cidade tão grande. – Raven disse, e riu. – Em que você trabalha?

\- Dou aulas de francês na faculdade e no curso de línguas. E aula de Artes nas monitorias. – Eve falou. – Você trabalha sempre nesses turnos?

\- Aham. São os maiores turnos, por isso Joe prefere que fique comigo, mas ele é até bem flexível. Sempre que preciso sair ele concorda sem problemas.

\- Então a senhorita é de sair muito? – Brincou Eve.

Raven revirou os olhos de brincadeira.

\- Quase nunca. Na verdade, deve ser por isso que ele é tranquilo com as mudanças de turno. Ultimamente tenho saído mais porque estou substituindo um cara na banda do meu amigo.

Eve se surpreendeu com a informação e animada, perguntou:

\- Você toca numa banda?

\- Só provisoriamente. O cara do cajon machucou a mão e eu concordei em substituí-lo até que melhore.

\- Cajon é aquela caixa né? A que tem som de bateria?

\- É sim.

As duas ficaram por horas conversando – sobre suas vidas, arte, café – sobre tudo, até se darem conta de que não haviam sequer feito uma compra no computador e elas riram muito do fato de terem se distraído nessa proporção. Eve teve que ir para casa e depois de trancar o Café, Raven também foi. As duas, mesmo que com tão pouco tempo de convivência sentiam que já se conheciam desde sempre. Aquela noite realmente as conectara.

Os dias foram se passando naquela mesma rotina agradável. Eve agora fazia questão de comprar o café da manhã no Casa – talvez ela mesma nem soubesse disso conscientemente – para ver Raven, e Raven mesmo já esperando ver Eve todo dia de manhã, sempre sorria surpresa ao encarar seus olhos azuis lhe dando bom dia.

Pelo menos umas duas noites na semana, as duas ficavam até tarde da noite do café. Às vezes conversando, às vezes Eve ficava corrigindo trabalhos enquanto Raven desenhava. As duas só gostavam de ficar juntas mesmo sem ter muito que falar. Gostavam de estar na companhia da outra.

Todos que as conheciam ou que pelo menos as viram juntas alguma vez notavam que havia ali algo muito além de uma – sincera – grande amizade.  
Todos, menos as duas garotas.


	3. Rotinas

Era uma manhã comum no café, alguns clientes que chegam bem cedo para o café da manhã, outros chegam no meio da manhã e raros clientes no final do turno. Eve por semanas frequentara assiduamente o café em praticamente todas as manhãs, e Joe já estava acostumado com sua presença sonolenta, mas sempre educada e acima de tudo muito animada ao ver Raven.

\- Raven, onde está a menina? – Perguntou Joe, se referindo à Eve. – Não a vi por aqui hoje.

\- A Eve? – Raven disse, e ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ela não pode vir aqui hoje. Teve que ir muito cedo aplicar um exame no trabalho. Ela talvez passe aqui mais tarde.

\- Hmm. – Murmurou Joe. – Já me acostumei a servir o café da manhã dela. Ela é uma boa garota, não é? Outro dia até falou comigo em italiano!

Raven riu e olhou para Joe. Ele não costuma falar dos clientes, pelo menos não com esse afeto.

\- Ela é sim, Joe. Se você não estiver aqui, da próxima vez que eu a vir eu digo que sentiu a falta dela hoje.

Joe concordou com a cabeça.

\- Você e ela são como... Ah... Sabe... – Joe pigarreou, limpando a garganta com certo constrangimento antes de falar. – Vocês estão... Juntas?

Raven olhava para ele completamente perplexa. "Porque ele estava perguntando aquilo? Eu e Eve?" Ela pensou.

\- O que? Do que você ta falando Joe? – Ela falou rápido demais, a cabeça começou a se encher de pensamentos.

\- Desculpe, - ele disse, pausando para completar seu raciocínio – eu pensei que você era gay, e que vocês duas estavam juntas.

A loira ainda o olhava completamente desacredita sobre como essa conversa chegara onde chegara.

\- Eu sou gay, Joe. – Raven disse. – Mas eu e Eve? Nós... Nós somos apenas amigas. Ficamos muito próximas desde que nos conhecemos, mas é isso.

\- Tem certeza que não há mais nada? – Joe ria, quase debochadamente.

\- Você está louco, Joe. Somos só amigas. Grandes amigas, mas... Sim... Apenas. Apenas amigas.

\- Certo, se você diz.

O velho ainda a olhava com olhar de descrença e sorria por debaixo do bigode.

\- É sério, Joe! Amigas.

Ele gargalhou alto e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Você está repetindo isso para convencer a mim ou a você mesma, Sofia?

Raven revirou os olhos para o patrão e voltou sua atenção ao trabalho. Ela já estava fechando a sua parte no caixa, quando Adam chegou para substituí-la. Durante a troca conversaram um pouco sobre a família do garoto, sobre a banda, os amigos e quando o assunto chegou em Eve, Raven ficou na defensiva e disse que iria para o quarto.  
Ao chegar ao quarto, Raven pegou um refrigerante no frigobar e sentou na cama. Tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Eve e/ou a conversa que acabara de ter, mas as tentativas de bloquear os pensamentos não deram certo, então a menina sucumbiu a eles.

É claro que Raven notara o quanto Eve era linda, e que esse pensamento era muito recorrente em sua cabeça. Ela já percebera que perto da garota seu coração às vezes perdia o compasso, sabia o quanto ela a fazia bem, mas desde o inicio afastara qualquer pensamento que se diferenciasse da amizade porque 1)Eve mesmo tinha falado no primeiro dia que se conheceram que estava procurando amizades, 2)Raven não sabia se Eve sequer sentiria o mesmo – se é que estava mesmo sentindo algo – por ela, 3) talvez agora já fosse tarde demais para tentar qualquer coisa e 4)Raven estava feliz de ter Eve em sua vida sem se importar de que forma seria.

Raven se lembrou que não trabalharia no turno da noite, então podia descansar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa sem se preocupar com os atrasos. Eve tinha pedido que avisasse caso fosse ficar no café de noite, então antes de se deitar, mandou mensagem para a garota, dizendo que não tinha o turno da noite, mas que estaria lá no café de qualquer forma.

-

Eve estava em seu intervalo conversando com Jasper quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Leu a mensagem de Raven e se pegou sorrindo de um jeito meio bobo para o celular.

\- Namorado? – Jasper perguntou, rindo da cara de Eve.

No susto se pegou pensando que não se incomodaria se fosse isso mesmo. Ela guardou o celular no bolso, ainda esboçava um sorriso. Eles estavam na sala de funcionários e professores da escola, sentados no sofá com os pés em cima de uma mesa de centro.

\- É uma amiga. – Eve respondeu.

Jasper semicerrou os olhos para Eve.

\- Então não está namorando?

\- Não tenho tempo para namoro. Tenho que corrigir todas essas provas. – Brincou Eve.

Ela levantou um pacote de provas que estava em seu colo, como que para confirmar o que fora dito. Isso fez Jasper rir, e ele olhou para baixo, apontando para um outro pacote ainda maior de provas.

\- Acho que sei como se sente.

Parte do cabelo castanho de Jasper caiu no rosto quando olhou para as provas em seu colo. O cabelo não chegava a ser grande, mas era maior que o de Eve. Quando ele jogou o cabelo para trás e levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, revelou seus olhos cinza e seu sorriso praticamente perfeito. Ele tinha pinta de modelo – porque um dia já fora um – e sabia que era bonito.

\- Vai fazer algo mais tarde, Eve? – Ele travou um pouco o maxilar ao perguntar, quase como estivesse receoso.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Vou sair com essa amiga da mensagem. A mensagem, inclusive era avisando que ela sairá mais cedo do trabalho hoje.

\- Você sabe que é a quarta vez que eu tento te chamar pra sair, né?

Eve olhou para ele e riu, ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele como se o consolasse.

\- Jas, Jas... Você é um dos meus únicos amigos daqui. Não estraga.

Ele fez um bico teatral.

\- Por favor, não enrole uma quinta vez?

A menina bufou, se levantando do sofá.

\- Vamos ver. – Ela disse. – Tenho monitoria para dar agora. Au revoir.

\- A gente se vê.

No caminho para a sala de aula, Eve foi repassando todo o diálogo na sua cabeça e tentou não se incomodar ao lembrar que todas as vezes que em que Jasper tentou chama-la para sair, uma imagem mental de Raven vinha em seu pensamento.

As aulas de monitoria iam até o meio da tarde, e depois disso Eve só teria mais uma aula de Gramática Francesa para dar antes de ir para casa e depois até o Café.

-

Quase no final da tarde, Raven resolveu descer para o café. Precisava se distrair, então levou consigo algumas folhas e alguns lápis. Fazia algum tempo que ela não desenhava – ou que tinha tempo livre para desenhar assim – por isso ficou satisfeita por passar vários minutos encarando os fregueses do café e tirando deles ideias para desenhos.

Raven não viu Eve chegar, por isso quando a garota sentou-se à sua frente na mesa ela se surpreendeu, levando um pequeno susto.

\- Posso ver? – Eve disse, já estendendo a mão para pegar um dos desenhos.

Raven ia protestar, mas Eve já estava com a mão em alguns e já os examinava com um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Você é muito boa nisso, Sophie. – Ela disse, devolvendo os desenhos para a menina.

\- Eu gosto de desenhar para distrair. Desenhos são como fotos, só que... vivos de certa forma.

\- Você tem talento. Eu já vi algumas de suas fotos também. Devia fazer algo com isso. – Eve disse isso enquanto entregava o ultimo dos desenhos.

Raven deu de ombros, guardando os desenhos de lado.

As duas compartilharam com a outra como haviam sido seus dias. Eve contou sobre a pilha de provas que tinha para corrigir, até falou um pouco sobre Jasper, e Raven contou sobre o dia de folga que aproveitara descansando, olhando suas fotos e desenhando no café.

\- Ah, e aparentemente a banda marcou algo para amanhã em um restaurante da cidade. – Raven disse, dando de ombros. – É um dinheirinho a mais.

\- Preciso ir te ouvir tocar qualquer dia desses. Me avisa da próxima vez?

\- Eu aviso sim.

As duas não falaram nada e um silencio se seguiu. Não era incomum ou constrangedor o silencio entre as duas, mas dessa vez Raven não parava de batucar na mesa, como se estivesse nervosa com alguma coisa, mas ela olhava pra longe, como se o pensamento estivesse distante.

\- Sophie? – Raven chamou uma vez. – Sophie? – Mais uma vez, mas ela não escutou.

O batuque continuou, e já estava deixando Eve nervosa.

\- Raven!

A garota loira parara de batucar quando ouviu seu nome com veemência e disse, de súbito:

\- Eve, você namora? Acho que nunca perguntei isso pra você.

Eve riu da aleatoriedade da pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

\- Não, eu não namoro. Você namora? – Devolveu a pergunta.

\- Não.

As duas pareceram aliviadas com as respostas, apesar de não quererem admitir isso nem para elas mesmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que esse foi a parte mais monótona até agora, mas eu precisava mostrar um pouco do Jasper e do dia a dia das meninas. Os próximos vão ser mais agitados, prometo.


	4. Um bar e uma música.

Mais de uma semana depois, Eve chegou ao café – de manhã, como de costume – e se escorou no balcão ao lado do caixa, para ficar conversando com Raven mais de perto.

\- Hoje está calmo por aqui. – Comentou Eve.

\- Deve ser o horário. – Raven disse. – Falando nisso, a mocinha não tem uma aula para dar agora?

Eve olhou no relógio e suspirou.

\- É, você tem razão. – Ela disse, colocando o Ray Ban. – Até logo.

A morena se inclinou um pouco no balcão para dar um beijo na bochecha de Raven. Ela virou as costas e acenou, com o capacete na mão.

\- Tchau.

\- Ciao, Eve. – Gritou Joe, lá de dentro.

Eve já tinha ido embora quando Adam notou que ela deixara a carteira no balcão. Ele a levou até Raven, que a guardou para entrega-la depois. Mandou então uma mensagem para Eve, avisando sobre a carteira, para que não se preocupasse.

“Cabeça de vento, deixou sua carteira aqui.”

Ao ler a mensagem, Eve deu uma risada e respondeu:  
“Na hora do almoço passo aí para pegar.”

-

O turno de Raven já estava para acabar, então foi até Adam avisar que estava acabando. Quando chegou perto do garoto, ele já estava falando super animado com a menina.

\- Vocês vão tocar no Guns hoje! – Adam começou.

Raven tinha se esquecido completamente que o show seria naquele dia. Ela estava ansiosa para tocar nesse bar, que era um de seus lugares preferidos na cidade. Então a essa altura, Adam continuava tagarelando e ela agradecia –mentalmente – mil vezes ao garoto por tê-la lembrado do show.

\- Como foi que ficou sabendo? – Perguntou.

\- David me contou. Ah, e ele mandou avisar que quer que você cante.

\- O QUE? – Raven perguntou, perplexa.

\- É, essa musica aqui. – Adam entregou um papel para a garota. – Ele disse que não adianta dizer não, que vai fazer você cantar. Querendo ou não.

Raven revirou os olhos.

\- Seu namorado é louco. Talvez eu o mate hoje mesmo.

O garoto riu.

\- Você é um amor. – Ele disse. – Ah, falando em namorado... Você chamou a Eve?

\- Ela não... – Raven começou a falar, mas Adam a interrompeu.

\- Eu conheço você, Sofia. Você pode até tentar negar para mim, mas... Você gosta dela. – Ele disse, e fez uma pausa. – É pra você mesma que não vale a pena mentir.

Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo, até Raven resolver falar.

\- Eu odeio você. – Ela disse, abraçando o rapaz, meio de lado.

\- Também te odeio. – Ele respondeu, retribuindo o abraço e dando um beijinho no topo de sua cabeça.

Raven acabou então de passar as informações para a troca de turnos para Adam e subiu para o quarto para ensaiar pelo menos um pouco das musicas para o show de hoje. Ela tinha a impressão que a escolha da musica que ela iria cantar havia sido manipulada pelo amigo-irmão, mas já que não poderia fazer nada a respeito, só restou à garota ensaiar.

-

O dia de Eve estava indo como qualquer outro. As aulas foram tranquilas e os alunos participativos. Jasper estava sendo o brincalhão de sempre e em certo ponto da manhã, pediu que Eve o acompanhasse no almoço para que ele não ficasse sozinho. Ela concordou, dizendo apenas que teria que passar no Café para pegar sua carteira antes de almoçarem.

O intervalo do almoço não demorou a chegar e quando Eve parou a moto na frente do café, Raven estava sentada em uma das mesas do lado de fora, esperando com a carteira.  
Eve colocou o capacete em cima da mesa e se escorou nela.

\- Acho que a senhorita tem algo que me pertence.

Raven riu e a entregou a carteira.

\- Sorte a sua que sou uma pessoa muito honesta e não roubei todo o seu dinheiro. – Ela fez uma pausa, segurando o riso. – Só parte dele.

Eve pegou a carteira da mão de Raven, rindo junto com a garota.

\- Ah... – Raven disse, lembrando-se da conversa com Adam. – Lembra que pediu para eu avisar quando a banda fosse tocar?

\- Claro.

\- Tem um bar muito legal na cidade, o nome é Guns. A banda vai tocar lá hoje. Acho que... – Raven gaguejou um pouco ao falar. – Acho que você ia gostar de lá. E da banda, claro. E... Bom... Eu ia ficar bem feliz se você aparecesse por lá.

Eve sorriu muito satisfeita com o convite.

\- É claro que eu vou, Sophie. De verdade, vou adorar ir.

\- Vai ser bom um rosto conhecido por lá.

Eve sorriu e foi até a garota, lhe deu um beijo em cada bochecha e pegou seu capacete.

\- Agora tenho que ir. Combinei com Jas que almoçaria com ele.

\- Ah... Certo. – Raven disse, com pouca animação.

\- Até mais tarde, ma belle.

Raven sorriu de canto e acenou, enquanto observava Eve acelerar sua moto para longe do Café.

-

Quando Eve chegou no restaurante da escola, Jasper a estava esperando em uma das mesas. Eles acabaram comendo qualquer fastfood de almoço e voltaram para a sala de funcionários que tanto gostavam e sentaram no mesmo sofá. Eve estava rindo das piadas idiotas que Jasper fazia e ele parecia satisfeito com isso.

\- Então... – Rapaz começou, coçando a nuca. – Você me deve uma saída.

Eve riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente para o homem.

\- Eu não te devo nada. – Ela disse, meio que rindo.

\- De qualquer forma – ele continuou – fiquei sabendo de um programa legal pra hoje. Tem um bar alternativo na cidade. Eu nunca fui nele, mas uns alunos me recomendaram e disseram que a programação de hoje é de bandas locais e que é bem bacana.

Ao ouvir o que ele dizia, Eve quase se encolheu. Se tivesse certa, o bar seria o mesmo bar que Raven tocaria, e como ela prometera para a garota que iria, não poderia rejeitar o convite de Jasper.

\- É, eu fiquei sabendo disso, Jas.

\- Então você vai comigo? Eu vou de qualquer forma, mas o lugar parece a sua cara e eu não podia não chamar você.

Por algum motivo parecia errado para Eve ir no show que prometera a Raven, com Jasper. Ela prometera à menina e estava indo por causa dela, não por causa de Jasper e ela não queria que Raven tivesse a impressão errada sobre isso. Mas ao que tudo indicava, ela e Jasper iriam de qualquer forma e se ela rejeitasse a saída com ele mais uma vez e ele a encontrasse por lá, ela magoaria o amigo, coisa que também não queria.

\- Tá bem, Jasper.

\- Espera aí! Você tá aceitando sair comigo? Sera que estou sonhando?

Eve revirou os olhos para ele.

\- O que tem de especial em dois amigos saindo?

\- Bom, já que você aceitou sair comigo... É um encontro.

\- Jasper, não é um encontro. A gente só está indo juntos à um bar legal, curtir uma musica bacana.

Ele pigarreou, meio que rindo.

\- Encontro. – Disse, entre pigarros.

\- Eu sou francesa, isso não significa nada para mim. Chame do que quiser, mas não tenha expectativas sobre.

\- Chamarei de encontro.

Eve teve que rir dessa vez.  
\- Chamarei de encontro.

\- Contanto que você saiba seus limites.

Algo incomodava Eve obre o não-encontro com Jasper. Não era exatamente o rapaz, eles eram amigos e ela gostava dele. Era o fato do que aquilo significaria para ele que a incomodava. Não, era mais que isso. Ela não queria pensar sobre, mas ela se preocupava com o que Raven pensaria ao vê-la com Jasper.

Quando os pensamentos começaram a distraí-la, ela se voltou a Jasper.

\- Às nove então?

\- Claro. Passo na sua casa para te buscar. – Ele disse.

Eve fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Sem essa, eu vou de moto.

Jasper riu.

\- Claro que vai. – Ele ajeitou o cabelo, fazendo charme. – A gente se encontra lá às nove.

Apesar de receosa sobre o rumo que a noite tomaria, Eve também estava empolgada. Feliz por finalmente ver Raven tocar, e por saber que lá encontraria outras pessoas que conhecia na cidade.

-

O Guns era um bar bem alternativo, com a temática puxada para um bar de rock. O palco de apresentações ficava na frente de onde se serviam bebidas, as paredes eram enfeitadas com objetos relacionados à musica, como uma guitarra com o braço quebrado, teclas de piano, arcos de violino e muitas, muitas capas de discos de vinil pregadas nas paredes.

Quando Eve chegou, Raven já estava há muito tempo no bar, ajudando a banda a organizar as coisas. Uma das bandas locais – que não era a de Raven – tinha começado a tocar.

Eve procurou a menina antes de se sentar numa mesa com Jasper, mas não a encontrou, então ela e o rapaz se sentaram em um lugar que tinha uma visão muito boa do palco, apesar de a maioria das pessoas que estavam curtindo as bandas estarem de pé juntas ao palco.

Eles estavam rindo de alguma piada idiota que Jasper contara quando Raven chegou até a mesa, – ela estava junto com os demais integrantes da banda e Adam – para dizer oi para Eve. O braço de Jasper que estava no ombro de Eve logo caiu, porque ela se levantou assim que pousou os olhos em Raven, chegando na mesa.

Raven odiava a maneira que se sentiu vendo Eve com Jasper. Ela sabia sobre ele e sabia que ele estava chamando-a para sair há meses, mas vê-la com ele naquele lugar daquele jeito não foi muito agradável para a garota. Afinal, ela tinha acabado de aceitar que realmente sentia algo por Eve.

Eve abraçou Raven assim que a viu, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e a menina sorriu para ela.

\- Ei, Eve. Que bom que está aqui... E trouxe o Jasper. – Ela riu meio sem graça. – Oi Jasper.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. Enquanto Eve acenava para os demais membros da banda.

\- Ei, Sophie... Ei, pessoal. – Eve sorriu como se se desculpasse. – É, vim com Jasper. Eu não tive realmente uma escolha sobre o Jas. – Ela olhou para ele e ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Raven sorriu sem graça e houve um momento de silencio constrangedor, em que todos ficaram se encarando por um momento, até que David pigarreou ao lado da menina.

\- Hmm, temos que ir esperar nossa vez. – Ele disse acenando com a mão e já andando devagar para trás. – Bom de ver aqui, francesa.

Eve riu e acenou para a banda, assim como para Raven, que foi junto com os meninos.

Jasper a observou sentar-se no banco de novo ao seu lado e então voltaram a conversar sobre aleatoriedades. Algum tempo tinha passado e ele estava falando sobre o ultimo relacionamento dele e sobre como tinha acabado quando mudou nada discretamente de assunto.

\- Então, você disse que não está namorando.

\- Eu disse. – Eve disse isso e pegou um copo de suco. Ela estava ficando nervosa com o rumo que a conversa levava.

Jasper se aproximou um pouco mais da garota.

\- Bom, eu também não. – Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais.

Eve apertava o copo com certa força, e o rapaz não parava de aproximar seus rostos, que estavam agora muito perto. Eve ficou por um momento sem reação. Ela imaginava que Jasper faria com ela algo do tipo, mas não estava preparada para o que fazer nesse momento.

No exato momento que Jasper ia romper a distancia e investir em um beijo em Eve, ela deixou o copo escorregar de sua mão. Isso fez Jasper se afastar, mas sujou sua jaqueta jeans de suco. Ela se levantou devagar, um pouco constrangida com a situação.

\- Eu... Ah... Vou ao banheiro. Minha roupa. Eu já volto.

Eve foi andando bem rápido até o banheiro. O lugar era pequeno, entrava-se por uma porta e depois dela havia um corredor estreito que dava para uma pia com um espelho, e do lado dessa pia estava uma porta que provavelmente daria para o sanitário.

Quando Eve passou pela porta, ela viu cabelos loiros de costas para ela. A loira encarava o espelho e respirava fundo, então Eve foi em direção a ela.

\- Sophie? O que houve? – Perguntou Eve, preocupada.

\- Nada, eu só estou nervosa. É sempre assim antes de tocar, só preciso dar uma respirada antes.

Eve assentiu com a cabeça, em entendimento. Ela usava uma blusa branca e lisa por baixo, então tirou a jaqueta molhada de suco e colocou em cima da pia. Raven olhou sem entender e Eve já se prontificou a explicar.

\- Jasper... – Ela começou a falar, e depois decidiu resumir o acontecido. – Eu derrubei suco nela. – Disse, enquanto dava de ombros.

\- Você e o Jasper...? – Peguntou Raven.

\- Não! – Respondeu, talvez rápido demais. – Eu só vim com ele porque ele me chamou para vir, e antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa ele falou que viria de qualquer jeito.  
Raven não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

\- Eu só vim por causa de você. – Concluiu Eve.

Só então as garotas perceberam o quão perto uma da outra estavam. O corredor estreito não deixava muito espaço entre elas e elas estavam de frente uma para a outra, se encarando a cada palavra.

\- Eu estou muito feliz que você veio. – Raven disse, se aproximando de Eve.

O coração de Eve começou a acelerar ao perceber a proximidade com Raven. A respiração começou a ficar irregular e os pensamentos bagunçados. Tudo causado pela linda garota loira à sua frente.

\- Sophie... – Eve começou a falar. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. – Ela sussurrou. – O que acontece comigo toda vez que te vejo. – Ela tropeçava nas palavras. – Mas eu não...

Ela já não conseguia formular uma frase direito, e o espaço apertado – que ficava cada vez menor cada vez que as garotas tomavam consciência da pouca distancia que estava uma da outra – não a ajudava. Raven não disse nada em resposta, apenas oscilou o olhar entre os olhos e a boca de Eve.

Não deu para saber quem rompeu a distancia primeiro, as bocas foram naturalmente atraídas, como ímãs. Os lábios se tocaram, tímidos, mas urgentes. Raven tinha suas mãos no pescoço de Eve, que apoiava muito levemente as mãos em sua cintura. A respiração das duas se misturou e aquele beijo que só durou poucos segundos, pareceu longo.

Quando os lábios se separaram, as duas garotas se olhavam cheias de surpresa e entendimento. Elas permaneceram se olhando por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada, até que Eve pegou sua jaqueta e virou as costas para sair de lá.

\- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Eve disse, já dando passos em direção à porta.

\- Por favor, não vá embora. Não por causa disso.

Eve suspirou, e olhou com um olhar triste para trás, encarando Raven.

\- Eu não posso estragar isso, Sophie. Você é importante demais pra mim. Você é minha melhor amiga e eu não posso me dar o luxo de estragar nossa amizade.

\- Não tem nada estragado aqui, Eve. – Raven disse, juntando coragem dentro dela mesma. –Você também é minha melhor amiga. Eu gosto de você. E eu gosto de você... Assim.

Raven chegou perto da garoto, encarou seus grandes olhos azuis e selou seus lábios com os dela.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Eve disse isso com os olhos marejados de lagrimas. – Sempre que as coisas se confundem assim, as pessoas se afastam. As pessoas se machucam. – Ela fez uma pausa. – E eu não posso perder você.

Fez-se silencio por alguns segundos, até Raven falar.

\- Só... Não vai embora ainda. Fica pelo menos para o nosso show?

Eve concordou com a cabeça e saiu do banheiro segurando sua jaqueta. Antes de volta para a mesa de Jasper, ela parou em um lugar mais isolado no bar. Sua cabeça rodava o loop de acontecimentos dos últimos minutos.

Raven gostava dela. Realmente gostava dela. Ela também gostava de Raven, sempre gostou. Mas Eve não tinha muitos amigos de verdade e ela tinha experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Todas as amizades que teve que se transformaram em relacionamentos acabaram com algum dos corações sendo partido e com a amizade definitivamente encerrada.

Eve estava tentando pensar de forma racional sobre o assunto, mas seus olhos com lagrimas e seu coração estupidamente acelerado não a deixavam pensar direito. Ela queria ir embora, mas dissera a Raven que ficaria para ver a banda – que a essa altura já tinha começado a tocar.

Quando Eve voltou para a mesa, Jasper fez uma cantada idiota, o que a fez rir um pouco e disse que ela tinha perdido já parte do show.

Algumas musicas se passara e então David fez um anuncio.

\- Hoje é um dia especial para nós. Estamos tocando em um de nossos lugares preferidos na cidade e para comemorar isso, vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. Nossa percussionista aqui – Raven se levantou do Cajon, acenando timidamente – vai cantar uma musica para você. Palmas para Raven!

A plateia aplaudiu a menina, que trocou de lugar com David, se posicionando na frente do microfone. Eve estava vidrada no palco, olhando Raven.

\- A musica que vou cantar se chama Jenny. Eu queria dedicá-la à minha “seigneur-terraces” preferida. Espero que goste, e espero que entenda.

Assim que Raven citou a expressão em francês, veio a Eve a lembrança de um dia no Café. Raven estava a afrontando de brincadeira, dizendo que ela era uma daqueles pessoas que passam horas e horas sentadas no Café só pelo ambiente, mas acabam comprando mesmo apenas um copo ou dois da bebida. Eve contou a ela que na França, havia um nome para isso, e o nome era exatamente o que ela havia citado.

A musica começou com uma batidinha meiga e suave, como uma valsa infantil e então Raven começou a cantar.

\- “Living in these two places is like living in no spaces at all. (...) So torn between the two, how to know what to do?”.

Raven continuava a cantar e os corações das duas meninas se apertavam por causa dos trechos que faziam total sentido para ambas.

\- “My Parisian, my Parisian Love affair. Am I in your heart right now? (...) Since she numbed out my heart, since we fell in Love, since you tore it apart.”

A musica continuou por mais alguns minutos e quando acabou, Raven agradeceu e voltou ao seu lugar na percussão. Eve estava paralizada, porque agora ela sabia. Agora a ficha tinha caído. Ela estava errada, porque ela podia sim fazer isso. Ela queria estar com Raven. Ela percebera que a amizade não acabaria, porque aquilo nunca havia sido apenas amizade.

Agora ela precisava conversar com Raven.

Cortando toda a linha de pensamento de Eve, Jasper colocou uma das mãos na coxa da garota, e quando ela virou o rosto para olhar o rapaz, ele a beijou nos lábios. Eve se assustou um pouco com a atitude e afastou-se do amigo.

\- Opa, opa, Jasper. Foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer com “não passar dos limites” mais cedo.

\- Desculpe... É que faz muito tempo que eu queria fazer isso e você estava tão linda devaneando aí. – Ele disse, tomando um gole de uísque.

\- Não faça isso de novo sem minha permissão. – Ela disse.

\- Posso? – Ele respondeu.

Ela revirou os olhos para o rapaz.

\- Não.

Eve olhou o copo de Jasper, já quase vazio.

\- Quantos desse você tomou? – Ela perguntou. – E como você veio para cá?

\- Esse é o segundo. Eu acho. – Ele disse, um pouco confuso. – Olha, eu não estou bêbado. Prometo. Eu só precisava de coragem para beijar você. E eu vim de taxi.

\- Você é um cara legal, Jasper. É engraçado, é bonito e bom de papo. Não precisa desse tipo de coisa.

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, tomando o ultimo gole de copo.

\- Ok, ok. – Raven disse, ao velo virar o resto. – Vem, vou te levar para casa.

-

Eve colocou o capacete em Jasper e o fez segurar firme nela. Eles chegaram muito rapidamente à casa do rapaz e enquanto ele agradecia a amiga pela carona, ela colocava o capacete em si agora.

\- Eve. – Ele começou. – Você disse que eu sou bonito, bom de papo e engraçado.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Então porque está me dando um fora? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma pausa. – Ou cinco.

Ela riu com a pergunta. Era Jasper. Claro que ele perguntaria isso.

\- Eu gosto de alguém. – Ela respondeu.

Jasper estava de pé, na frente de Eve, que estava encostada na moto.

\- Mas você disse que estava solteira.

\- Eu estou.

\- Quem seria idiota de dizer não a você?

\- Ela não... Ela não disse não para mim. Eu que fui idiota de dizer não para ela. E talvez eu tenha estragado tudo, mas talvez não. A verdade é que eu ainda não contei a ela como me sinto de verdade. – Eve falou tudo meio rápido.

\- Ela? Hm, agora tudo faz sentido. – Eve olhou feio para ele, e ele riu. – Eu estou brincando. Só não sei o que está esperando para contar para ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música que Raven cantou é Jenny - BETS.
> 
> Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo, mas muitas coisas precisavam acontecer.


	5. Era o único jeito de você calar a boca.

Eve não foi direto para casa depois de deixar Jasper no seu apartamento. Como poderia?! Estava agitada demais. Sua mente estava a mil. Ela não sabia o que fazer, então ficou andando de moto pela cidade. Passou em frente ao Café – já fechado há tempos a essa altura – e pensou em parar por lá, esperar Raven chegar e dizer tudo a ela, mas Raven não voltaria tão cedo e por isso continuou a acelerar pelas ruas da cidade.

O vento frio em seu corpo a ajudava a pensar.  Ela pensou na primeira vez que viu Raven, em como ficara quase irritada com a beleza simples que Raven tinha, mesmo com os cabelos loiros bagunçados e com seus olhos cor de mel que a encaravam com curiosidade. Pensou na primeira de muitas das noites que passaram no Café, em como foi fácil se conectar com ela. Em quão bem ela fazia só de estar por perto.

Ela pensou em todas as vezes que sentira um frio na barriga e o coração acelerar só de ver a garota se aproximando e em como decidiu ignorar tudo isso porque se recusava a estragar aquela amizade.

O sentimento sempre esteve lá, só era difícil de admitir; Eve não gostava de pensar que alguém pudesse fazer ela se sentir tão vulnerável, que alguém pudesse ter de verdade seu coração.

Mas Raven tinha seu coração. E conseguia fazê-la se sentir segura na mesma proporção que vulnerável.

Eve tinha medo de estragar tudo, mas ela não conseguia imaginar tão ter Raven em sua vida, não conseguia imaginar suas manhãs sem seu sorriso e seu “bom dia”. E não conseguia imaginar não beijar a garota de novo.

Depois de muitas voltas pela cidade, Eve estava em casa, já deitada e pronta para dormir. Apesar de cansada, não conseguia pregar os olhos. Estava muito ansiosa. Já era quase manhã quando conseguiu se convencer de que antes de trabalho, passaria no Café e diria tudo a Raven. Tudo.

 

Era cedo quando Eve parou sua moto em frente ao Café. O lugar estava quase vazio, com exceção de um casal de velhinhos tomando seu café da manhã. Eve olhou em volta, procurando Raven, as não a achou e nenhum lugar. Em vez disso, deu de cara com Joe.

\- Ela não está aqui, Eve. – O homem disse.

\- Ela está bem? – Perguntou a garota.

\- Parecia um pouco chateada quando me ligou, mas talvez estivesse só cansada. – Ele disse, enquanto ia andando para a máquina de café. – Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem no show?

\- Eu pisei na bola, Joe. Fiz algo que chateou Raven.

Joe olhou para Eve, enquanto manipulava a maquina de café, com um olhar quase bravo.

\- Chateou minha bambina?

\- Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu não estava. Eu preciso falar com ela, Joe.

Ele encarou a garota por um instante, pensativo.

\- Por favor. – Eve falou.

Joe respirou fundo e a entregou um copo grande de café.

\- Ela deve estar dormindo agora, Eve. Mas ela pega o turno da noite hoje, ok? Conserte as coisas.

\- Farei isso, prometo.

A noite demorou a chegar. O trabalho havia se arrastado com uma lentidão gigantesca, e piorou quanto Eve chegou em casa de tarde, onde sua ansiedade apenas aumentava. O momento que ela estava esperando durante todo o dia estava chegando e a garota estava com medo. Medo de já ter estragado tudo na noite anterior, medo acima de tudo do que iria acontecer.

A menina esperou até quase a hora de fechar do Café, pegou sua moto e foi até lá. Não demorou muito mais do que dez minutos para que chegasse até a porta do lugar. Ela viu de longe Raven organizando as ultimas cadeiras antes de trancar a porta. Foi o tempo de Eve guardar o capacete na moto e andar até a porta ainda aberta.

Ela entrou e Raven a olhou, assustada. Ela não a tinha ouvido entrar.

O coração de Eve estava batendo muito rápido.

\- Raven, a gente precisa conversar. Na verdade, eu preciso te falar algumas coisas.

Raven a olhou e assentiu com a cabeça, andou em direção à porta e a trancou.

\- Tá bom. Vamos lá para cima. Eu já ativei o alarme, se a gente ficar aqui, ele vai disparar.

Raven subiu na frente e Eve a seguiu. Nenhuma das duas falou no caminho até o quarto. A loira abriu a porta e as duas entraram no quarto. A porta se fechou por detrás de Eve e ela engoliu em seco. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca.

\- Eve, a gente não tem que falar sobre ontem se você não quiser.

\- Eu fui uma idiota. – Eve disse, interrompendo Raven. – Realmente uma grande idiota ontem, mas eu não percebi o quão idiota eu estava sendo na hora. – Ela olhou para a loira, que já a encarava. – Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, até eu realmente parar para pensar nisso. – As duas se encaravam nos olhos. – Me desculpa por ontem. Eu estava com medo. Sei que você deve estar pensando que é besteira minha, mas eu realmente estava com medo. Eu estava com medo porque eu sou assim quando se trata da minha vida amorosa, porque bom, você não sabe disso, mas eu tenho uma lista de relacionamentos que foram horríveis e eu não queria te colocar nessa lista também porque eu realmente gosto de estar perto de você e você é uma das únicas pessoas nesse lugar que eu gosto de verdade, sabe?

\- Eve... – Raven tentou falar.

\- Eu não queria misturar as coisas entre a gente porque eu não queria arruinar o que a gente tinha, ou tem. Mas aí você me beijou. E eu te beijei de volta. E eu queria continuar a te beijar e não parar nunca. Porque você é maravilhosa, Sophie. Você é linda, e inteligente, e engraçada e faz o melhor café que já tomei na vida. – Eve parou só um momento para respirar. – Mas o olhar no seu rosto quando eu disse não, aquele olhar com lágrimas marejando nos seus olhos, aquilo quase me destruiu. Quando vi aquele olhar eu percebi que estava machucando você mesmo tentando não machucar você e na hora era tarde demais e eu sinto tanto por isso.

\- Evelina. – Raven tentou mais uma vez.

\- Eu nem dormi essa noite pensando no que falar para você e agora eu nem se sei eu estou fazendo sentido. Eu só sei que eu fui uma idiota e eu estava errada, Sophie. Eu estava errada e eu realmente gosto de você, gosto de beijar você, de passar tempo com você. Eu fui uma idiota ontem e me desculpa por te chateado você. Eu vou entender se você quiser que eu vá...

Eve foi interrompida pelos lábios de Raven cobrindo os seus e ela a beijou de volta imediatamente dessa vez, deixando seus olhos fecharem e suas mãos segurarem firmemente a cintura da garota. Quem cortou o beijo dessa vez foi Raven, que se afastou com um sorriso no rosto para olhar Eve, que a olhava cheia de confusão.

\- O que foi isso? – Eve perguntou.

\- Era o único jeito de você parar de falar.

As duas garotas riram.

\- Acabou o que tinha pra falar, Evelina? – Raven disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Acabei.

-  Ótimo.

Raven mal termina de dizer a palavra e já puxa Eve para outro beijo. Urgente e ansioso. Os lábios pressionando uns contra os outros em uma luta que ambos os lados estavam ganhando.

Eve, que segurava firmemente a cintura de Raven, a guiou e encostou a loira na porta. Forte. Raven entrelaçou os seus dedos nos cabelos curtos de Eve e assim a puxava ainda mais para perto, para um beijo faminto. Eve colocou uma perna entre as coxas de Raven, pressionando seu quadril no dela, o suficiente para apagar qualquer pensamento racional da cabeça da loira. As mãos de Raven se soltam dos cabelos de Eve e descem para os lados, agora segurando sua cintura. Ela guia, empurrando Eve até chegar em sua cama.

As duas estão sentadas no meio da cama, uma de frente para a outra, parando o beijo apenas para respirarem. As mãos de Eve, que estavam no pescoço de Raven, descem até sua clavícula, indo em direção vagarosamente até os botões de sua blusa. Raven suspira e então Eve para suas mãos e também o beijo.

\- Você quer que eu pare? – Eve sussurrou para Raven, sem tirar os lábios de sua boca.

\- Não. – Raven respondeu, dando uma pequena mordida no lábio de Eve em resposta.

Eve leva sua mão, que já estava na gola da blusa de Raven, até os botões da blusa. Ela desabotoa um, depois outro e depois outro, até a blusa da garota estar jogada no chão ao lado da cama. Raven estava deitada e Eve se apoiava com um braço na cama, para equilibrá-la enquanto beijava a menina. E descia o beijo para a sua mandíbula, seu pescoço, sua clavícula.

As mãos de Raven estão por toda parte, puxando as roupas e Eve, tirando sua blusa, puxando e abrindo seu cinto, enquanto Eve faz o mesmo com as roupas que restam a Raven. Eve dá vários beijos em Raven, começando em sua boca, e depois na bochecha, e em seu pescoço, e ela vai descendo, deixando os beijos cada vez mais ousados e molhados enquanto ela descia pelo torso.

Raven respirava ofegante, com uma mão agarrando a colcha de sua cama e a outra com os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Eve. Eve beijava a parte interna das cochas de Raven e ia subindo até finalmente chegar onde queria. Raven gemeu baixo ao sentir Eve e segurou com mais força seus cabelos. Eve se demorou por ali, voltando para beijar os lábios de Raven apenas quando sentiu que a garota já estava satisfeita.

Os papéis se inverteram algumas vezes. E assim foi toda a noite. Dois corpos se encaixando com uma paixão que elas já sabiam que existia. Quando finalmente pegaram no sono, as duas sentiram que foi uma das noites mais bem dormidas que já tiveram.

 

Quando Eve acordou, Raven estava sentada na cama ao seu lado com uma câmera Polaroid a sua frente e algumas fotos em seu colo. Ela vestia uma camisa larga e surrada com a estampa da batgirl e não vestia shorts, só calcinha. Eve abriu os olhou, bocejou e sorriu grande ao perceber onde estava e ao lembrar do que acontecera noite passada.

\- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – disse Raven, radiante.

A loira se inclinou para selar os lábios da garota. As bocas se encontraram apenas por um segundo, em algo que foi meio beijo e meio sorrisos.

\- Bonjour, Sophie. Dormi além da conta?

\- Na verdade não, só estava brincando. Foi eu que acordei cedo.

Eve, ainda deitada, viu a câmera e as fotos na cama, pegou uma das fotos e sorriu ao perceber que era ela mesma na imagem. Era uma foto da tatuagem que tinham nas costas.

\- Gostou das tatuagens? – Perguntou, levantando a fotografia.

Raven pegou a foto da sua mão e juntou as outras que havia tirado, assim como a câmera e colocou tudo no chão ao lado da cama, abrindo espaço para si. A menina riu da fala da outra e se inclinou para tocar as costas de Eve, onde estava a tatuagem. Raven afastou um pouco a alça do sutiã para contornar a tatuagem com os dados, e então riu.

\- Bom, não é como se eu tivesse tido tempo para realmente apreciá-las noite passada. – Ela disse, com o rosto um pouco corado.

Eve deu risada e se virou na cama, agora de barriga para cima.

Raven tocou as palavras escritas do lado esquerdo, nas costelas de Eve.

\- O que está escrito aqui?

\- Loin des yeux, près du coeur. Significa “longe da vista, perto do coração”. – Eve disse, parando um instante antes de continuar. – Quando meus pais morreram, minha avó falava isso para mim. Ela dizia que eles sempre estariam comigo, mesmo que não pudesse vê-los. Que eles estariam no meu coração.

\- Sua avó é um amor.

\- Ela é. Quando eu ia viajar, e quando me mudei ela continuou dizendo isso para mim, que mesmo que nós não estivéssemos juntas, estávamos em coração.

Raven sorriu para ela, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- E essa aqui? – Raven disse. – É Saturno?

Ela deslizou a mão até um pouco acima da bacia de Eve, onde estava tatuado um planeta. Eve riu ao sentir os dedos da loira deslizando em sua barriga. Fazia cócegas.

\- É, é Saturno. Sempre gostei mais de Saturno que dos outros planetas, eu não sei direito o motivo. Acho que é o mais diferente de todos.

\- É um planeta bonito. – Ela disse, dando risada. Depois deslizou os dedos mais uma vez até chegar na coxa tatuada. – Essa aqui eu conheço. Magritte. Você me contou.

Eve fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Essa é minha preferida.

\- E a das costas? É Shakespeare, não é?

\- “Ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra che i nostri sogni filosofia vane.” – Eve falou em um italiano perfeito. – Hamlet. Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha tua vã filosofia. O engraçado é que nunca gostei muito de Hamlet, mas Shakespeare tem meu coração.

Raven revirou os olhos, de brincadeira.

\- Adoro quando fala outras línguas. Chega a ser irritante de tão lindo.

Eve levantou o corpo, para beijar Raven. Ela se apoiava na cama com uma mão e com a outra acariciava a bochecha da loira. O beijo foi lento, sem pressa. Cada beijo era como o primeiro, só que melhores. Mais seguros.

\- Meu Deus, por que demoramos tanto para fazer isso?! – Raven disse, com os lábios ainda tocando os de Eve.

As duas riram e Eve selou os lábios de Raven mais uma vez.

\- Sophie! Você não tem trabalho hoje?! – Eve perguntou, apreensiva.

\- Hoje não, é meu dia de folga. Mas... A gente precisa descer, temos que tomar um café da manhã decente.

\- Será que Joe...

\- Sim. – Raven interrompeu. – Joe e Adam. Os dois estão lá em baixo. Vai ser no mínimo constrangedor.

Houve silencio por alguns segundos, antes das duas caírem na gargalhada.

\- Bom, será que a senhorita pode ao menos me emprestar algumas roupas? – Perguntou Eve, ainda rindo.

Raven vestiu um short jeans e emprestou algumas roupas para Eve, que serviram perfeitamente.

A loira estava abrindo a porta para já descerem para o café, quando Eve andou mais rápido e fechou a porta, antes que Raven saísse.

\- Eu não quero que isso tenha sido só uma noite. – Eve disse, de súbito.

\- Eu também não, Eve.

\- O que eu quero dizer é... Eu quero que a gente seja real. Eu quero... – Ela fez uma pausa. - Serez-vous ma petite amie? – Ela falou, sem perceber que falara em sua língua natal. – Namora comigo?

Raven riu e pulou nos braços de Eve. Esparramou beijos em seus lábios, bochechas e pescoço.

\- Oui. – Raven respondeu, somente.

Eve não a deixou dizer mais nada, porque ocupou agora sua boca com um beijo. Não foi um beijo longo, mas foi um beijo feliz, como se os lábios se abraçassem em alegria.

Foi Eve quem cortou o beijo primeiro.

\- Agora podemos descer. Estou pronta pra encarar sua figura paterna e seu irmão.

Raven riu, segurando a mão da – finalmente – namorada e entrelaçando seus dedos.

\- Como se eles já não te adorassem.

E desceram até o café.

Elas estavam de mãos dadas quando abriram a porta que dava para o estabelecimento. Ninguém as tinha notado ainda, já que Joe estava na maquina de café e Adam servindo as mesas. Joe foi o primeiro a vê-las, já que elas iam pegar café.

O homem olhou primeiro para Raven, depois desceu o olhar até as mãos das garotas e subiu o olhar para Eve. Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela, como quem aprova.

\- Bom dia, meninas. Dormiram bem?

\- Bom dia, Joe. A gente, hm, é, dormimos sim. – Disse Eve, e Raven começou a rir da garota.

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo e se virou para a maquina, preparando dois cafés, sem que elas precisassem pedir.

Sem que as meninas percebessem, Adam chegou atrás delas e colou um braço no ombro de cada menina e cochichou só para elas escutarem.

\- Parece que a noite de vocês foi boa né?

Raven soltou a mão de Eve, mas só para dar uma cotovelada no estomago de Adam. Ele se contraiu e praguejou baixinho, o que fez Raven rir.

\- Ei, Joe. – Disse Adam. O homem se virou entregando um café para cada uma. – Finalmente, hein?

Ele riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Finalmente essas cabeças duras se ajeitaram. – Joe falou. – Você vai cuidar bem da minha bambina, Eve?

\- Prometo que farei meu melhor.  – Eve disse, colocando o braço que não segurava o café em volta dos ombros da namorada.

\- Vocês estão juntas mesmo agora? É oficial? – Adam perguntou.

As meninas se olharam, sorrindo.

\- Sim, Adam. Agora não vai mais poder me encher falando que vou ficar pra titia.

O rapaz gargalhou, quase ameaçadoramente.

\- Tem razão. Mas agora tenho outras coisas para pegar no seu pé. Inclusive, vi que vocês desceram juntas. Eve passou a noite aqui? Foi agradável? – Ele falava enquanto ria.

Raven mais uma vez o deu uma cotovelada no estômago, mais forte dessa vez. Enquanto ele xingava vários palavrões, Joe fez o favor de mandá-lo trabalhar.

As garotas se sentaram na sua mesa de sempre e ficaram vários minutos conversando. Eve contou que Jasper entendera o recado e finalmente desistira, e que ele foi um dos que a incentivaram a contar tudo. E Raven falou que ficaram até bem tarde no bar ouvindo as outras bandas e que Adam contara a David o que tinha acontecido naquela noite e por isso os garotos a encheram de bebida.

Os assuntos deram voltas e voltas, até que as meninas finalmente ficaram em silencio e Raven levou sua mão até a franja de Eve, ajeitando-a no lugar.

\- Seu cabelo ainda está meio bagunçado. – Ela disse.

Eve riu, encarando a namorada.

\- A culpa é sua, foi você que bagunçou.

Raven selou seus lábios mais uma vez e mordeu o lábio para segurar a risada.

\- Quer que eu bagunce de novo?


	6. Lar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dois anos se passaram desde o dia em que o olhar azul de Eve cruzou o castanho de Raven.

Raven aprendeu que Eve se esquece de comer quando está estressada ou ansiosa, e sabe que isso acontece muito no trabalho, por isso ela combinou com Joe que toda manhã, ao passar no café entregariam uma sacola com seus lanches preferidos, e mais tarde Raven mandaria uma mensagem lembrando a garota de comer.

Raven aprendeu que Eve tem medo de tempestades – apesar de ela nunca admitir isso – então sempre que começa a chover forte, ela faz de tudo para encontrar com a namorada para tentar distraí-la dos trovões e ventanias.

Raven aprendeu que quando Eve se estressava, gostava de ficar sozinha então ela não estranhava mais alguns momentos em que a namorada saía de moto e voltava umas duas horas depois já se sentindo melhor.

Raven aprendeu várias coisas sobre Eve e ela faz todas essas coisinhas apenas para agradar a garota, e nunca esperou nada em troca disso. Ela não era acostumada a ter nada em troca.

Mas ela recebe.

Eve sabe o quanto Raven odeia ser acordada com despertador, então Eve sempre acorda mais cedo, se arruma para o trabalho e acorda a namorada com um beijinho, antes de o despertador tocar.

Eve sabe que Raven adora andar de mãos dadas, então sempre que saem, não importa o lugar, as mãos das duas meninas estão sempre se tocando.

Eve sabe que nos dias ruins, Raven fuma um cigarro ou dois para se acalmar, e ela fica do seu lado, do lado de fora apenas esperando a ultima tragada da menina, que geralmente vem com longos abraços e desabafos.

As duas sabem que Raven dorme do lado esquerdo da cama, enquanto o lado direito é o de Eve. As duas sabem que quando uma acorda de mau humor, a outra só precisa de um banho e de um beijo pro dia começar bem. As duas sabem que o que tem entre elas é amor, apesar de nunca terem dito isso em voz alta.

 

Muita coisa aconteceu em dois anos. Raven agora era gerente do Café e Joe a estava treinando para tomar as rédeas do estabelecimento. Eles tiveram uma conversa séria, e ele disse que mesmo não sendo pai da garota, sentia como se fosse sua filha e por isso, deixaria o Café de herança para ela.

Eve também havia sido promovida, e depois que conseguira seu certificado de história da arte, agora dava aulas da matéria também, por isso sua carga horária quase dobrara.

As duas foram visitar a vovó no ultimo ano. A mulher amou Raven e praticamente a adotou como neta. A encheu de comida, de beijos e carinhos – dignos de uma avó francesa. Eve não podia se sentir mais feliz com a relação das duas e Raven sentia como se depois muito tempo tivesse finalmente um lar. Eve era seu lar, e vice versa.

Poucas das noites nesses dois anos elas passaram separadas. Já estavam tão acostumadas com a presença da outra, e só tinham o período da noite e intervalos de almoço para ficarem juntas, então aproveitavam como podiam esses momentos.

 

Raven trabalhou no turno da noite e quando chegou ao apartamento de Eve, ela estava no sofá usando um short curto de pijama e um moletom gigante. Vários papéis e livros espalhados pelo sofá, e alguns no colo da garota, que estava com uma caneta na boca, muito concentrada.

Quando Eve nota a presença da namorada no apartamento, seus olhos brilham, e ela sorri.

\- Oiaô! – Eve disse, ainda com a caneta na boca.

\- O que foi que disse? – Raven pergunta, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Eve tira a caneta da boca e dá uma risada. Uma risada que até depois de anos ainda sacode o coração de Raven.

\- Eu disse “oi amor”. – Ela diz, enquanto começa a recolher as coisas em sua volta, para dar espaço para Raven.

\- Não sai daí, eu já venho.

Raven disse isso enquanto se inclinava para dar um beijo em Eve, que tentou prolongá-lo e puxar a menina para perto, mas ela se afastou e deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Eve.

Eve suspirou, mas se contentou em observar Raven andar pelo apartamento e fazer suas próprias coisas. Ela observou a menina primeiro tirar as coisas do seu bolso, o crachá de sua blusa e depois os tênis. Depois Raven desabotoou todos os botões da blusa, deixando-a aberta e seu sutiã a mostra – e Eve se pergunta se a garota faz isso porque sabe que Eve está olhando ou se ela faz isso também quando está sozinha.

As noites eram mais ou menos desse jeito, um rotina que não cansava, porque era uma rotina que era como um lar.

Às vezes Raven chegava antes de Eve e preparava um lanche para as duas comerem, porque sabia que Eve chegaria cansada da escola. Às vezes, Eve ia até o café e esperava o turno de Raven acabar para levar a loira até seu apartamento. Às vezes as duas ficavam como nos velhos tempos sentadas em uma das mesas e perdiam a noção do tempo, e acabavam passando a noite no quarto de Raven.

 

Era um daqueles dias em que Raven não pegara o turno da noite e por isso chegara bem cedo no apartamento de Eve, que estava mais para ser o apartamento das duas. Raven tinha as chaves do lugar porque de acordo com Eve “você já está aqui o tempo todo mesmo, Sophie. E não é como se aqui não fosse sua casa também.”. E desde então um par de chaves novas – a do portão do prédio e a do apartamento – foi adicionado ao molho de chaves de Raven.

O dia estava nublado desde a manhã, e a parte da noite não fora exceção. Raven estava sentada em um banco no balcão da cozinha, debruçada em papéis que Joe a entregara para avaliar, quando começou a chover.

Raven automaticamente pegou o celular para checar se havia alguma mensagem de Eve. Não havia. Então olhou as horas. Faltavam uns quinze minutos para a hora de Eve sair do trabalho e Raven esperava que a chuva não aumentasse até a namorada chegar em casa. Mas a chuva aumentou.

Quando a porta do apartamento se abriu, Raven avistou uma Eve completamente encharcada. Sua roupa estava molhada e pregada no corpo e seu cabelo curto escorria gotas pelo seu rosto. Ela abraçava seu próprio corpo que tremia um pouco e suas bochechas estavam coradas de frio.

\- Tá formando uma tempestade lá fora. – Eve disse, simplesmente.

Como que para provar o que ela dissera, um clarão passou pela janela e Eve se encolheu na mesma hora.

Raven então pegou a mão gelada da garota e a deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Vem, você precisa de um banho quente. – Ela disse, enquanto guiava Eve até o banheiro. – Entre. Eu vou fazer um chá para tomar quando sair.

Eve fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou no banho, sem pestanejar.

Certa vez, há meses atrás, Eve contara a Raven que não gostava de tempestades porque no dia que seus pais morreram chovia muito, e uma das ultimas coisas que ela se lembrava antes do acidente eram os raios e do barulho dos trovões. Vovó também contara a Raven que no dia do enterro aconteceu uma das maiores tempestades do ano e que a Eve, apesar de não admitir isso, passou a ter medo desde então.

A chuva tinha aumentado muito desde que Eve chegara em casa, e agora os trovões e relâmpagos estavam mais frequentes.

Eve chegou na cozinha usando suas peças de moletom preferidas e Raven ao notar sua presença foi em sua direção com uma caneca de chá – que tinha um forte cheiro doce de ervas – e entregou para Eve.

\- Hmm, que cheiro gostoso, amor. O que é? – Eve perguntou, levando o líquido perto do nariz para cheirá-lo.

\- É erva cidreira e camomila – Raven disse – É bom para dormir e para acalmar.

\- Eu não preciso de me acal...

Raven beijou seus lábios suavemente antes que terminasse a frase. Um beijo que foi interrompido por um sobressalto de Eve ao ouvir outro trovão.

\- Beba. – Ordenou Raven.

E Eve obedeceu. Ela tomou todo o chá que a namorada havia feito.

Mais tarde, as duas estavam sentadas na cama.

Raven fechara todas as janelas e cortinas do quarto para não deixar o clarão entrar. Os trovões estavam menos frequentes, mas ainda eram bem altos quando aconteciam.

Em certo momento as duas estavam sentadas no meio da cama, uma de frente para a outra, com um lençol jogado por cima de suas cabeças, como num forte de brincadeira de criança.

A cada susto que Eve levava, Raven a dava um beijo e pedia que a ensinasse mais alguma coisa em francês – depois de todo esse tempo com Eve e com vovó, Raven já entendia muito do que era falado em francês. – ou que contasse algo da sua infância ou sobre as suas viagens.

Raven sabia como acalmar Eve, e Eve sabia. E permitia que o fizesse.

Depois de algum tempo, Eve estava muito mais calma e quase não ouvia mais a chuva lá fora. Ela deu um beijo na testa de Raven, e depois nos lábios. O beijo se prolongou por alguns segundos, até Eve falar:

\- Obrigada. Por tudo.

Raven sorriu de canto e beijou a ponta do nariz da menina, que a olhava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

\- Shh. É pra isso que estou aqui. E sempre vou estar.

Eve sorriu e abraçou forte a namorada, depois deu um longo bocejo.

\- Ahh! Acho que seu chá está fazendo efeito.

\- Vem, vamos deitar.

As duas deitaram na cama. Eve não demorou a dormir. Adormeceu encolhida em si mesma e com o corpo virado para Raven, que estava meio sentada e meio deitada, com um pequeno caderno de desenho na mão, onde ela desenhava o que vinha à mente. Ela ainda não estava com sono.

Alguns trovões aconteceram e apesar de não serem suficientes para acordar Eve, deixaram ela inquieta. Raven se virou apenas para guardar seu caderno e o lápis, quando ouviu Eve falar enquanto dormia. Um estrondo mais alto aconteceu e Eve se assustou. Ela balbuciou algo como: “Não, Sophie. Fica comigo. S’il vous plaît ne pars pas.” E Raven sorriu, pois entendeu o que a namorada disse.

\- Shhh, shh... Eu estou aqui, Eve. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ela olhou para Eve e a viu sorrir. A garota se ajeitou no colo de Raven preguiçosamente, passando seu braço para descansá-lo em sua cintura e sua cabeça deitando em sua barriga.

\- Hmm. Que bom. Por que... Eu amo você. – Eve murmurou de olhos fechados.

Assim que ouviu essas palavras, Raven gelou. Eve acabara de dizer as palavras que Raven queria tanto dizer há meses. Mas Eve não estava acordada. Ela dissera enquanto dormia. Raven sabia disso porque conseguia sentir a respiração ritmada e calma da namorada em sua barriga.

Raven não sabia o que fazer porque essas três palavras eram tudo que Raven queria ouvir de Eve, mas eram tudo que mais a assustava também. Porque ela nunca as dissera para ninguém, nem mesmo para Adam. Antes de Eve, ela nunca havia sentido nada tão forte ou tão certo por alguém que pudesse ser chamado de amor. E mesmo depois de já ter certeza que era o que tinha com Eve, nunca o dissera, pois tinha medo de estragar tudo.

Mas Eve tinha tido as palavras enquanto dormia e Raven agora não sabia o que fazer. Então ela não fez nada. Ela se se encostou à cama, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Demorou bastante, mas ela finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono.

 

\- Bom dia, ma belle. – Eve diz.

Ela se inclina para dar um beijinho de bom dia em Raven, que retribuiu o beijinho.

\- Bom dia, amor. – Raven respondeu, e pareceu congelar novamente com a ultima palavra que disse.

\- Eu fiz o café. Vamos?

Raven suspirou, mas acompanhou a namorada até a cozinha. No balcão tinha um café da manhã completo esperando a menina. Panquecas, ovos, café, suco, chocolate e o que mais Eve conseguira achar antes de Raven acordar.

Raven sorriu e se sentou na cadeira.

\- Para que tudo isso?

\- Pra você é claro. Você foi um amor comigo ontem. Queria agradecer.

Raven se contraiu mais uma vez ao escutar a palavra amor. Ela queria dizer de volta. Ela amava Eve. Ela amava Eve com todo o seu coração e ter ouvido isso dela e não poder dizer de volta a estava torturando.

Ela tomou o café da manhã muito quieta, o que era muito estranho porque entre as duas meninas, Raven era a que era mais agradável de manhã.

\- Sophie? – Eve começou.

\- Hm?

\- Tem algo errado?

Raven balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, não tem nada errado.

\- Então o que houve?

Raven suspirou.

\- Ontem a noite, você estava dormindo e você disse uma coisa e você provavelmente não lembra, mas me fez pensar que a vida é muito curta e que só devíamos...

\- Dizer às garotas que amamos que as amamos mesmo? – Eve terminou a frase por ela, um sorriso escapando de seus lábios.

\- Você lembra do que disse? – Raven disse, supresa.

\- Eu me lembro. Eu estava meio dormindo e muito grogue, mas eu me lembro. E é verdade, Sophie. Eu amo. Eu amo você. – Eve disse de uma vez, com um suspiro.

Raven nunca se sentira assim antes. Tão... Completa. Cheia. Cheia de amor e de aceitação e de calma. Porque ela agora sabe. Ela já sabia antes, mas agora ela sabe mesmo. Sabe que Eve a ama.

\- Você ama? – Ela teve que perguntar, só para que seu cérebro processasse aquilo tudo.

Eve sorri, encantada com a ingenuidade da namorada. Ela sorri e pousa seus lábios nos dela e lhe dá um beijo muito calmo.

\- Eu amo. Sempre e pra sempre, Sofia Raven. É melhor você se acostumar com isso.

\- Dois anos não foram suficientes? – Raven brinca.

\- Nunca.

\- Isso é ótimo. Porque eu também amo você. Meu Deus, Evelina, como eu te amo.

Eve sorri ao ouvir as palavras mais lindas saírem da boca da menina a sua frente. A menina que ela amava. E a menina que a amava de volta. E levou seus dedos até a bochecha da garota, acariciando-as gentilmente. Ela beijou Raven na testa, no nariz e só então nos lábios. Tentando decorar cada linha, cada gosto, cada ação.

As meninas foram no Café naquele dia mais tarde. Sentaram na sua mesa preferida e por algum motivo não conseguiam tirar os olhos uma da outra, como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez. E naquele dia elas tiveram certeza.

Mesmo que o mundo possa ser cruel e que o futuro fosse incerto, não importava o tamanho da tempestade que passassem.

Elas estariam juntas.

Nunca mais seriam órfãs.

Porque uma é o lar da outra.

E isso é suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
